


Psychiatric Report - Potter, Harry J.

by Ramblingnic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mixed Media, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, brief mention of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingnic/pseuds/Ramblingnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official records of one Harry James Potter, patient of Saint Andrew's Psychiatric Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychiatric Report - Potter, Harry J.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my LJ. Originally written in 2006, prior to the release of Deathly Hallows.


End file.
